


take all this longing

by cosmosea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Feelings Realization, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosea/pseuds/cosmosea
Summary: ino regrets every minute she spent lying to herself.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	take all this longing

people used to tell her sakura was too much to handle. which was never true for her.

she remembered sakura, the first time she saw her. thin, small, shoulders down and trembling, eyes that didn't meet her own. she looked so fragile, like the wind could take her away. 

ino remembers the selfish narcissistic feeling of being her knight in shinning armor. she liked sakura being dependent on her. she liked that sakura would hid behind her, hold her hand when she was nervous, whisper her fears to her only.

but sakura grew up, started being confident in herself, started standing up without having to hold ino's hand. and that...hurt. 

sakura being in love with sasuke hurt too, but she made herself believe it was because she herself had feelings for sasuke too. 

sasuke uchiha. what did she know about him? sakura liked him. he must be special. sakura liked him more than her. he must be mine. 

in the end, sasuke wasn't hers or sakura's or that special. 

after all, he - unknowingly or at least without being on his right state of mind - hurt and hurt and hurt sakura until she resembled the girl ino had to help stand up on trembling legs. 

he left to heal - and left sakura, so she could heal, too. 

now ino didn't want to be her knight in shining armor. she didn't want to be a wall separating sakura from the world, keeping her safe and suffocated. she wanted to stand beside her, make her smile and that would be enough. 

that was always enough, she knew deep down. 

so when sakura got off her shift in the hospital, eyes red and tired, ino hugged her tightly.

"wow, ino. you saw me this morning, it's not like i'm back from war." sakura giggled, coughing a little after. 

but they had come back not long ago. less than a year. ino lost her dad. she could've lost more. she spent years yearning, holding back, never thinking about lost time and opportunities.

that's why when she pulled back, ignoring sakura's inquiries and teasing questions, she held her face tenderly, lovingly, like she did all those years ago when she told her to find confidence.

and finally, she kissed her.


End file.
